¡Maldita Guerra!
by TheCorvidae
Summary: La guerra estaba intentando arrancarles todo lo que tenían, sin embargo ellos no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Todos van a ayudar para proteger a los civiles inocentes envueltos en un caos que nadie deseaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de las circunstancias tan desastrosas el amor siempre consigue hacerse un hueco. Two-shot. NaruHina.
1. Capítulo 1: Caótico

** Capítulo 1: " Caótico"**

Se oían disparos por todas partes, el caos reinaba cerca de aquel pequeño campamento médico desde hace meses, cada vez llegaban más personas heridas y no daban a basto.

- ¡Maldita sea!¡Necesitamos más anestesia, estamos al límite!

Médicos que habían dejado de lado su consultorio para ayudar a los civiles afectados se dedicaban a dar órdenes a todas las enfermeras voluntarias, tanto a las experimentadas como a las que simplemente se habían ofrecido a ayudar. Allí quién no mantenía la cabeza fría no podría hacer nada.

La estampa que se había formado era nefasta. Habían hombres, mujeres y niños heridos, algunos con afecciones en las extremidades que necesitaban amputarse, otros que habían perdido la visión por haberle alcanzado los pedazos de una granada , todos sucios y sudorosos, algunas mujeres lloraban al lado de sus maridos que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, ansiosas de justicia, niños que habían perdido el rastro de sus padres, quizá por que en medio de aquel desastre se habían separado, o porque simplemente sus padres con los últimos esfuerzos de vida habían conseguido mantenerlos a salvo hasta llevarlos a lugar seguro sacrificando la vida.

- ¡Hinata, trae más vendas y toallas! - el famoso doctor Shino, aficionado a coleccionar insectos, le había dirigido la orden a su amiga de la infancia. Era aún una aprendiz de enfermera pero se desenvolvía bien si se le daba las indicaciones necesarias.

- ¡Enseguida! - El sudor no cesaba de nacer de su frente, llevaba varias meses sin poder dormir bien desde que todo había empezado y daba gracias a Dios que su familia estaba lejos en esos momentos aunque no mantuviera contacto con ella desde hace años. Los más cercanos a ella siempre habían sido Shino, Kiba y Tenten aparte de Shikamaru, Sakura e Ino. Kiba estaba en esos momentos haciendo de misionero junto a su perro Akamaru en una especie de pelotón para conseguir comida, medicamentos y armas para el campamento y Tenten se dedicaba a ayudar al pequeño grupo armado que se había ocupado de rodear el campamento para garantizar un mínimo de seguridad a las personas que estaban dentro del mismo. Era arriesgado pero para una policía talentosa como Tenten experta en armas junto a su compañero Shikamaru, reconocido estratega de las fuerzas especiales militares conseguían mantener a buen recaudo a un numeroso grupo de personas. Aparte de eso Ino y Sakura también se dedicaban a la enfermería en el campamento ya que también eran aprendices y se sentían con el deber de ayudar. Tras coger el pedido de Shino Hinata volvió rápidamente. - Aquí tienes.

- Gracias, por favor, quédate por aquí, es probable que necesite de tu ayuda para conseguir extraer una bala a ese hombre.- Shino se dispuso a lavarse las manos con jabón desinfectante mientras Hinata preparaba los materiales necesarios para la intervención tras haber asentido con la cabeza.

Entonces, un estruendoso jaleo se escuchó afuera, un enemigo había sido interceptado en las inmediaciones del campamento, solo esperaban que no fuera ningún enemigo intentando colar una bomba. Sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió, la mayoría de enfermeras que se habían desocupado habían presenciado que aquel sujeto no había opuesto ninguna resistencia ¿Pensaba entregarse?¿Qué lo traía aquí?¿Los habrían descubierto? Todos sintieron el peligro. Entonces Tenten entró al campamento médico y se dirigió a donde Shino y Hinata que ya estaban terminando de suturar la herida a aquel hombre.

- Hinata, por lo visto el enemigo te conoce, dice que quiere verte. - Tenten la miró seriamente.

- ¿Cómo? - Hinata palideció, que un enemigo la conociera sonaba mal.

- Deberías de salir a verlo tú misma. Realmente parece intranquilo o eso me han dicho, aún no lo he visto porque estaba terminando de almorzar.

- B..bueno... - Hinata miró a Shino llena de dudas.

- Está bien – Dijo Shino mientras se volvía a lavar las las manos. - tienes permiso, pero ten cuidado, será mejor si te acompaña Tenten.

- B...bien, iré.

- Vamos te acompaño – Dijo Tenten posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga para darle apoyo, Hinata le sonrió de forma tímida.

Al llegar ante la pequeña tienda de tela donde tenían al sujeto, Hinata respiró hondo, no sabía porqué pero su corazón estaba nervioso y agitado, expectante. Miró a Tenten antes de entrar.

- Tranquila, si te pretende hacer algo estaré haciendo guardia, te acompañaré dentro antes de dejarte a solas con él si así lo prefieres.

- Sí, por favor, s...sería de mucha ayuda – por respuesta Tenten le sonrió para calmarla. Y entonces entraron, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Ante ella un hombre de cabello rubio y piel morena estaba tendido en el suelo atado por las muñecas a un poste de una forma poco ortodoxa, mirándola. Entonces pudo ver con claridad las facciones de su rostro, sus extraños bigotes surcando sus mejillas, unos ojos azules familiares...- ¡¿N... naruto?! - Tanto ella como Tenten estaban sorprendidas de hallar a su antiguo compañero allí, debía de ser una equivocación, ¡Si hacía meses que se le había perdido la pista tras su repentino secuestro!¿Qué es eso de que estaba en el bando enemigo?

- Tenten, Hinata... - Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por saludar, le costaba respirar, parecía herido. - Yo... necesito hablar contigo Hinata, hay cosas que tienes que saber... bueno, tú también Tenten, pero confío en que luego podáis hablar... -

- Lo sé Naruto – interrumpió Tenten habiendose recuperado un poco de la impresión– sólo puedes hablar con una persona y además en este caso se supone que tengo que montar guardia para evitar que escapes.-hizo una pausa – no sé como hiciste para volver pero... sé que eres de los buenos. Bienvenido a casa. - sonrió y tras eso fue a dejarlos a solas.

- Etto... Tenten-san...

- ¿Sí?

- Por favor, t...tráeme un kit de primeros auxilios, lo mínimo que merece un c...capturado es una mínima atención médica si después pretenden hacerle un interrogatorio – cuando se trataba de medicina Hinata dejaba de lado el tartamudeo en todo lo posible.

- Bien – Tenten se asomó un momento para dar una orden, al instante siguiente volvió con un pequeño maletín de piel – aquí tienes, me retiro a montar guardia.

- Gracias Tenten-san - luego la morena salió de la tienda. Y entonces Hinata pidió permiso a Naruto para quitar su camisa y evaluar sus heridas. Le temblaban mucho las manos por el nerviosismo y se sentía sonrojada pero ahora tocaba ser profesional. Al examinarle la espalda contó innumerables moretones, heridas mal suturadas, latigazos, costillas rotas... la dejó helada, sólo pudo tratar de contener las lágrimas de impotencia, mientras trataba cuidadosamente de desinfectar y vendar sus muchas heridas aparte de suministrarle algún calmante.

- B.. bueno, mientras puedes h...hablar de porqué me llamaste y qué o..ocurre... o cómo es que estuviste desaparecido t..tanto tiempo... - Hinata aún no podía recuperarse de haber vuelto a ver a la persona que ocupaba el lugar más importante en su corazón y creía perdida para siempre. Su corazón estaba acelerado y lleno de júbilo, aunque no estuviera en las mejores condiciones.

- Bueno, verás... - Naruto hizo una pausa y se trató de concentrar para hacerle saber los últimos acontecimientos sin que la afectaran demasiado. - A mí y a mi pelotón de asalto nos capturaron cuando ya estábamos a punto de infiltrarnos en las líneas enemigas. Nos dejaron sin comer unos días siempre tratando de sacarnos información... pero ninguno habló ni dijo nada ni dónde habíamos salido, de hecho... algunos murieron por inanición pero otros consiguieron escapar, no se sabe cómo aún... Bueno, pues realmente estaban interesados en que me pasara a su bando, intentando todo tipo de tretas y lo consiguieron o eso creyeron ellos.

- ¿C...cómo? - Hinata estaba asombrada, se sentía aturdida.

- Pretendí haberme cansado de que me torturaran y solamente actué, así es como algunos de ellos terminaron en confiar en mí a pesar de no haber dado información que ya no conocieran, alegando que mi anterior campamento no me tenía mucha confianza. - Hizo una pausa – Entonces, me enviaron aquí, me dijeron que debía hacer de topo para demostrar que era uno de ellos, que si actuaba bien ustedes me darían información útil y que tenía que volver en tres días...  
¿E..entonces p...porque accediste?  
Porque quería verte. - Un silencio hizo de pausa, Hinata aún no terminaba de procesar esa frase...

- ¿P..por qué a m..mí? T.. Tu a quien deberías q..querer ver es a S..Sakura, ya que hace tiempo no la ves... aparte de querer ver a los demás c..claro...- esta afirmación la desanimó pero no podía dejar de ver la realidad. Entonces Naruto sonrió y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- No, quería verte a ti, de hecho, hace más de dos años que me rendí de intentarlo con ella y sólo me limitaba a ser de misionero o cumplir guardias tanto como podía, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas...medio año después de eso, me empecé a fijar en ti, en lo hermosa que eras a pesar de estar agotada, en cómo tratabas de animar a los demás para sobrevivir otro día, como te esfuerzas dando lo mejor, como me tratabas... realmente eras y eres única... no sabía lo que sentía por tí hasta el día de la infiltración, de hecho, pensaba declararme al volver, pero... todo se torció... entonces, meses después pensé que mi única salida era hacerme pasar por uno de ellos y tratar de conseguir verte otra vez... - suspiró a causa del esfuerzo - ...y lo conseguí. - Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Hinata estaba totalmente roja, aún no podía creérselo, como respuesta a su silencio Naruto continuó.- Sólo me quedan tres días hasta el amanecer para, según ellos, obtener información importante y salir de aquí al amanecer para decirles toda la información que pudiera haber recabado, pero mis planes son otros. Quiero que te vayas conmigo Hinata, al Sahara, juntos. Allí Gaara nos puede ir a buscar, tiene un puesto importante y nos puede dar refugio y protección – entonces él alzó una mano al rostro de la chica acariciándolo suavemente.

- ¡P...pe...pero, Shino, l...los enfermos... n... no puedo dejarlos así... yo...!

- No te preocupes, habla de esto con los chicos, seguro te comprenderán y te cubrirán las espaldas. Por favor Hinata, no quiero perderte, eres la persona más importante ahora en mi corazón y me gustaría formar esa familia que no tuve contigo. - Naruto cada vez se acercaba más al rostro de Hinata, mirándola seriamente – quiero que estemos juntos y para eso tenemos que irnos, ya sé que suena egoísta pero no me perdonaría si te pasa algo.

- P...pero N..naruto.. - Hinata realmente estaba apenada, sentía que estaba a punto de desmallarse.

- ¡Estoy cansado de esta maldita guerra, que son el capricho de esos corruptos políticos y dictadores que solo saben llevar a la perdición a su país! ¿Por qué no luchan entre ellos en vez de tener que sacrificar a miles de familias? Todo simplemente por tener más poder que el otro, sin importar como podría afectar a los ciudadanos que los eligieron. ¡Estoy harto!, y casi me hacen perder lo que ahora me importa. - Hinata lo escuchaba con atención a pesar de la pena, entonces Naruto le alzó el mentón para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y luego el se acercó más a sus labios – Tú. - hizo una pausa, Hinata se sentía al borde del colapso.- Por favor, ven conmigo, no quiero que te aparten de mí, no podría vivir en paz si te pasa algo, te lo ruego – otra pausa – por favor, dí algo - Naruto parecía desesperado. ¿Y si ella en realidad no le quería?

- Y.. yo... bueno... hablaré con Tenten-san...- realmente se sentía agitada y estaba roja a más no poder, sin embargo no pudo evitar desear que la besara y que la sacara de dudas... y como si él la hubiera escuchado, la besó, con calma, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y ella lentamente le correspondió luchando contra los nervios que albergaba su corazón por no desmallarse aún. Fue entonces cuando Naruto suspiró de alivio entre los labios de ella, los rumores de que ella estaba enamorada de él eran ciertos y parecía que esos sentimientos aún seguían ahí, le correspondía y por fin se habían vuelto a ver y estaban juntos, nada podría separarles ya. Y entonces la abrazó fuertemente contra él, prometiendo no apartarse de ella nunca más.


	2. Prólogo: Quien la sigue la consigue

** Prólogo : " Quien la sigue la consigue "**

- ¡Enhorabuena chicos!

- ¡Felicidades

- ¡Qué bien que ya se decidieron! ¿Verdad Hinata?

No podían estar mejor, todos se encontraban en casa de la nueva familia Uzumaki sentados a una gran mesa mientras celebraban la noticia del primer embarazo de Hinata. Hace solamente un par de años que la guerra había terminado y todos los supervivientes pudieron volver a sus hogares y empezar a buscar a sus familias. Lamentablemente no todo terminó de un color de rosas ya que se habían perdido muchas vidas en la batalla, pero gracias a la buena implicación entre Tenten y Shikamaru consiguieron proteger apropiadamente el campamento del que estaban a cargo, además de haber conseguido aliarse con otros campamentos amigos para conseguir una protección más efectiva. Ambos fueron ascendidos de su cargo, además Shikamaru encontró el amor al lado de la próblematica hermana de Gaara, Temari que se prometieron tres meses después de conocerse.

Ino y Sakura habían contribuido a que la mayoría de enfermos que llegaban a sus manos (a pesar de algunos no pudieron resistir) pudieran seguir adelante el día de hoy, fueron recompensadas al convertirse en enfermeras oficiales a cargo de Shino, que se hizo más famoso por su acto altruista y su talento profesional aún con pocos recursos. Gaara que había protegido a Naruto y Hinata consiguió que la guerra no durara mucho al estar a base de miradas asesinas y elaborar tratados de paz que convinieran a las dos naciones, no por nada era importante en su tierra natal.

Kiba fue uno de los más afectados, una bala casi le atraviesa el corazón y por poco pierde a Akamaru en una de sus misiones para recolectar alimentos y armas pero gracias a una rápida intervención se recuperaron ambos favorablemente. Fue reconocido con la medalla al valor. Aunque para todos esas medallas y ascensos no significaban nada al lado de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir, sin embargo, su mayor premio fue haber podido llegar al final de la guerra y poder celebrar todos juntos una buena noticia, como antes de que la guerra se hubiera instalado en sus vidas.

- Bueno, pues si se alegran de eso... - Naruto se levanto del asiento que presidía la mesa y se dirigió al asiento más cercano a su derecha donde estaba la feliz madre primeriza. Todos seguían sus movimientos sin apartar los ojos de encima. - Hinata, levantate.

- ¿E..eh? Bueno... - Ella hizo lo que le había pedido apoyandose en el respaldo de su asiento. Naruto se arrodilló ante ella, y sin un atisbo de duda casi todos se veían venir lo que ocurriría, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada. Hinata se hallaba preocupada ante el acto de su pareja. - ¿O..ocurre algo?¿E...estás bien?.- Hinata estaba a punto de agacharse para ver si se encontraba bien.

- No pasa nada, tranquila, estáte quieta un momento .- Ella asintió .- Bien... .- Entonces, Naruto se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras decía .- No he querido hacerlo antes porque aún la sombra de la guerra estaba sobre nosotros, pero ahora que todo parece estar más seguro... - y sacó lentamente una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul oscuro.- Hinata .- la aludida respiró hondo, todos estaban expectantes.- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo y ser mi pareja más oficialmente? . - Hinata estaba aturdida, Naruto le acababa de poner matrimonio, hacía tiempo soñaba con eso pero tal y como estaba ella era feliz y no necesitaba de papeles para saberse su pareja, pero... eso la dejó en shock y completamente roja. Todos estaban al pendiente, con su embarazo todo podría afectarla.

- Y...yo...etto... - Entonces todo se nubló.

- ¡Hinata!

Media hora después Hinata se encontraba tumbada en la habitación principal de la casa que compartía con un más bien apasionado Naruto. Después de recuperarse se dió cuenta que no estaba sola.

- Bien, chicos, no pasa nada, todo está bien – sonrió Sakura – sólo se desmayó por la emoción .- Los demás sonrieron en respuesta, sabían que algo así podría suceder.

- ¿Y bien?¿Te sientes bien? - Naruto no tardó en llegar al lado mas cercano de la cama para mirar con preocupación a la Hyuuga

- S..sí... - De pronto los colores le habían subido a la cara y de pronto se acordó de la propuesta de Naruto, bajó la mirada abochornada.- Y... y respecto a lo de antes pues... c...claro que quiero... .- Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, hasta que los presentes recordaron a lo que se refería, el desmayo de la chica en su estado actual los había hecho olvidarse de lo sucedido.

- ¿De...de verdad? .- Naruto abrió ampliamente sus ojos celestes y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa brillante .- ¡SIIIIII!¡Aceptó 'Ttebayo!.- Todo el mundo sólo pudo reírse ante la energía explosiva del Uzumaki y solo se escucharon felicitaciones en toda la habitación.

- Pues vaya... - Ino se dirigió a Hinata y sonrió de forma traviesa .- Solo espero que mi regalo les guste... - y guiñó un ojo a la pareja que ya sabía más o menos lo que haría, eso les produjo un notable sonrojo a ella y un pequeño sonrosado a Naruto.

- Pues bueno, .- Naruto intentó desviar el tema por su nerviosismo .- Será mejor que se vayan, ahora Hinata se encuentra indispuesta, nos veremos en otro momento.

- Esta bien, ya nos vamos... ya verás que después me agradecerás – Ino sonrió y se fue junto a Sakura de la habitación

- Pues bueno, entonces nosotros también nos vamos, cuida de Hinata .- Shino se acercó a Naruto junto con Kiba y Neji, que este último solo le dirigía miradas de advertencia a Naruto.

- Bien, solo te diré que si le haces algo a Hina haré que Akamaru te muerda... ya sabes dónde .- Y entonces el trío se alejó dejando a Naruto un tanto nervioso. Y después todos los demás se fueron yendo.

- Bueno, supongo que ya estamos solos... - Una sonrisa zorruna atravesó el rostro de Naruto haciendo enrojecer a Hinata .- Así que ¿Acepta ser Hinata Uzumaki? .- Dijo él mientras tomaba el rostro de la pelinegra y se disponía a rodearla con su cuerpo.

- Ya te respondí.. - Dijo ella aún nerviosa bajo sus brazos, pero Naruto aún no estaba conforme .- Sí... .- y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Entonces... - Ella lo miró .- Habrá que celebrarlo ¿no crees? .- Un calor profundo invadió a la chica que ya sabiendo lo que vendría después no pudo evitar humedecer sus labios. Naruto percibió eso, y como si las palabras sobraran en ese momento, se dispusieron a amarse y a disfrutar la compañía del otro durante toda la noche y las demás que siguieron.

- _FIN_ -

**(Comentario de la autora)**

Bueno, Hola a todos los lectores y autores que se han pasado por aquí, Soy "The corvidae" (También conocida como "TheRaven" en ) Perdonen por no presentarme antes pero me costó al principio manejar esto, soy nueva en esto de los fics, muchas gracias por haber venido a leer el primero que hago aunque sé que seguramente le habrán faltado cosas, igualmente muchas gracias. Quería decirles eso y que tambiénn admito comentarios constructivos, los tomaré en cuenta todos para así poder ser un poco mejor escribiendo las siguientes historias he incluso su opinión de que les pareció este pequeño fic, así podré ofrecerles mejores historias para que disfruten de ellas tanto como yo lo haré al escribirlas, gracias por su atención. ¡Besos y gracias otra vez!

_The corvidae_


End file.
